Jarod Shadowsong
Jarod Shadowsong is the younger brother of Maiev Shadowsong, and was commander of the Kaldorei Resistance during the War of the Ancients. He becomes a hero and leader to the night elves following the war's conclusion, and is instrumental in easing tensions between his people and the Highborne. Strangely, he has not appeared outside the novels, and is never mentioned outside this solitary appearance. His sudden disappearance was addressed, but the reason for why has never been explained. History Jarod was a minor captain in the city guard of Suramar and was unofficially promoted when he returned accompanied by Malfurion Stormrage, Tyrande Whisperwind, Krasus, Rhonin, and Broxigar. Jarod was put in charge of guarding these important personages and became a valuable supporter of Lord Ravencrest. After the death of many of the nobles he was promoted to commander. Commanding the resistance When Desdel Stareye took command after Ravencrest's death, Jarod was named liaison to the tauren and earthen, largely because Stareye thought Jarod was used to sacrifice. When Stareye was killed (much to the relief of Krasus and Rhonin) — and soon after Lord Del'theon was killed — Jarod unconsciously assumed field command of the troops. As a result, the tide of the battle was turned from the death of the resistance into a small victory within hours. Rhonin, the earthen and the tauren insisted that Jarod assume complete command of the allied forces, to which he reluctantly agreed. Most of the nobles and Moon Guard agreed he should lead them. Jarod's unorthodox tactics were extremely effective in holding the line against the Burning Legion (about 25 miles out to sea from Kalimdor's current coast) with minimal loss of life until the arrival of Archimonde to the battlefield. These battles even liberated the night elves from Stareye's mistakes and improved relations with other races, and even served to deteriorate the caste system of the night elves (which placed only nobles as leaders). Jarod's mere presence also seems to serve in raising morale. It is noted that, unlike the commanders before him, all fight harder and obey him with greater swiftness. An amused Rhonin, however, realizes that Jarod probably doesn't consider himself impressive at all, and believes he is only doing what he must. Unfortunately for his modesty, his people's reverence for him only grew when the demigods joined the conflict, and willingly placed themselves under his command. He even manages to earn the admiration and respect of his sister, who had never seemed to approve of him. Towards the end of the conflict, Jarod entered single combat with Archimonde himself. He knew that he would not be able to defeat the demon lord, but he fought anyway... until the portal in the Well of Eternity collapsed, and all of the Burning Legion — including Archimonde — were banished from the world of Azeroth. Although he believed his people would consider his resistance pathetic, as he fought so poorly against the demon commander, he was lauded as a hero. In spite all but impossible odds, he had stood defiant against a commander of Burning Legion. After the War of the Ancients Following the conclusion of the War, Jarod was named one of the major leaders of the night elf civilization (the others being Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage and Dath'Remar Sunstrider). Unfortunately for him, he is the first to discover that Illidan Stormrage was attempting to create a new Well of Eternity. He attempts to stop him, but is badly beaten by the other's vast command of the arcane. When they discover him, Maiev and Shandris quickly go to tend to him. A furious Maiev then attempts to kill Illidan for harming her brother, but is stopped by Tyrande and Malfurion. Jarod later agrees to his imprisonment. He is present during the birth of Nordrassil, and the Aspects' blessing of it. He also helps guide his people in finding a new place, and new ways, to live. Jarod was known to have at least partly returned the affection of Shandris Feathermoon despite how when he first met her during the War of the Ancients, he described their age gap as being "A gulf the size of the Well of Eternity," although the difference was only a few years. As of such, he is initially disturbed by the affectionate smiles the younger night elf always gave him. At the end of the book, however, he admits that he began to find comfort in them, especially with the pressures of leadership. Over the years, he chooses to increasingly lessen his presence in night elf society, still believing that he is no hero, and not wanting to be remembered as one. He eventually fades away altogether. In his place, Tyrande begins to become the monarch of their people. One day, he suddenly vanished, along with a few personal possessions. He did not say where he was going, and he did not bid anyone farewell. Since that time, there have been no sightings of him.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/encyclopedia/449.xml In World of Warcraft Jarod Shadowsong will make his World of Warcraft debut in Cataclysm. He will appear at Mount Hyjal, aiding Malfurion Stormrage in the defense of the mountain. Quests * * * * * * Memorable quotes *'Jarod:' "I just feel like I look like a buffoon!" :Rhonin: "You won't get much argument from me." *"I'm no hero, Master Malfurion. You and the others slay demons with barely the wave of a hand. I just try to preserve your heads so that you can continue to do it." *"I still have a home... Suramar is still my home." *"I won't stand behind while those who followed me face the enemy in my name!" *"I await you, Archimonde." (after Archimonde isolates him from his army, and he sees the archdemon approach) External links es:Jarod Shadowsong fr:Jarod Chantelombre Category:Night elves Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters